


What happens after the show

by hid3 (orphan_account)



Category: VAMPS (Japan Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hid3
Summary: Kaz and Hyde are in a hotel after their show.  From a mistake, they accidentally got a room with one bed.  Maybe they will take advantage of that and one of them can make a move?
Relationships: Hyde/KAZ (VAMPS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	What happens after the show

Hyde finished brushing his teeth, and he looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair that he'd blow dried earlier.

He changed into shorts and an oversized t shirt

He opened the door and went back into the hotel bedroom that was outside the wash room.

Hyde saw Kaz sitting on the bed.

Yes, they made a mistake and accidentally only got one bed. It was all the stress from the long tour they had just finished, and it happened to not just be stressful for them, but everyone

Even the staff that was responsible for booking them a hotel...

Hyde walked up to the bed and basically climbed up to get on to it, both Hyde and Kaz were laughing a lot

"Is it too high for you?" Kaz jokingly asked

Hyde sighed out of embarrassment as he sat on the bed, wondering why it's so high up

Kaz laughed as he stared at angry Hyde "Hmm why don't you complain about the bed" he suggested, but he obviously wasn't serious about it of course "And the fact that they only gave us one"

Hyde chuckled, "It's not like I haven't slept next to you before"

Kaz gave Hyde a weird look, "You're proud of that?" he asked

Hyde looked away from Kaz's eyes. "Why would you ask that?"

"I was just wondering.." Kaz said as he rolled his eyes

Hyde looked at Kaz again, "Well, maybe"

Hyde leaned his head into Kaz's chest

Kaz blushed, "What are you doing?" he asked

"Well since we only have the option to sleep together, I want to enjoy it." Hyde explained as he smiled widely with his eyes closed

Kaz wrapped an arm around Hyde, and kissed his cheek. Hyde blushed heavily as he felt Kaz's soft lips against his cheek, making him want to feel them more.

Hyde let his head off of Kaz's chest, and got closer to his face. He smiled at him as he slowly got closer and closer, then soon their lips were touching.

Both of them were blushing heavily, then Kaz started softly moving around his lips.

Hyde tried to move his lips in sync with Kaz, which he was doing good at.

Their kiss was slow-paced and soft, and Kaz softly licked Hyde's bottom lip, asking for an entrance into his mouth.

He didn't do a lot of exploring at first, it was more like he was doing just what he wanted to at the place he was at.

He put his hand on the back of Hyde's neck, though he didn't want to deepen the kiss. 

Both knew that sometimes it is a better idea to keep things more slow, instead of doing everything too fast.

Then they slowly separated, and smiled at eachother.

"I'm really tired right now, maybe tomorrow we can do something fun." Kaz suggested

Hyde opened his eyes slightly wider, "Something fun?"

Kaz chuckled a little bit, "You know what I mean"

He blushed as he heard Kaz say that. Kaz laid down slightly more and Hyde put his head on his chest again, with Kaz wrapping both of his arms around him. "Goodnight, Hyde" Kaz said


End file.
